Rewrite
by Hannah Jay
Summary: Edward's unsuspected leave tears Roy apart. When Ed returns, will Roy be the same? And will their love withstand the pains of separation?
1. Lonliness

Disclaimer: I own a FMA t-shirt, a DVD, the profile book, a poster, a teacup, and Mustang's gloves. That is all. Oh, and Roy Mustang owns my heart…does that mean anything?

Title: Rewrite

Author: Hitomi Ai AKA The Fullmetal Panda

Contents: I see a lemon in your future...Nyah hah hah. If you do not like the Roy/Ed pairing, you can leave now. Click that handy-dandy 'Back' button up there. Yeah. You know what I'm talking about.

I hope that everyone will make some time to review. _Even_ if it's just to tell me that my story is horribly written and I should go crawl under a rock and die. (But don't you think that would be a bit harsh?) Any who, here's my story, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1-Loneliness.

The asphalt sunk pitifully underneath Edward Elric's black boots as he trudged along. Focusing on his goal was a bit hard at the moment; He was tired, hungry, and it was hot outside. Ridiculously hot. One of those days when you just look up at the sky and shake your fist angrily. Ed had done that a couple of times already, and it didn't help him any more, so he quit. Sighing heavily, he put his arms behind his head and stretched. It would still be a while before he got to the next town--and the next train station. It didn't help the situation that he was traveling alone. Al was back in Resembool with Pinako and Winry. As much as the younger bother wanted to come back to central, Ed wouldn't allow him to. Ed knew…that Al was going to learn the truth when everyone else did.

Four years ago, when Roy made that promise…Ed knew things wouldn't ever be the same…

"_Edward…I am your reason to come back…I'll be waiting in Central with open arms, okay?"_

Roy even sealed that promise with a kiss. Even now, when Ed thought about that part, his cheeks turned crimson. What would it be like to see Roy after four years? _It's been such a long time…I wonder…He'll be happy when he sees me, right?_ Another sigh. Not wanting to get his hopes up, he tried to focus on where he was going, but he didn't have to. He was near central!

Ed could see the many small houses and large white buildings in the distance. He smiled happily, his heart racing inside his chest. _I get to see Roy…I get to see him!_ Ed ran the rest of the way, not caring that his clothes were sticking to his skin with sweat. He was going to see Roy…_his_ Roy.

Arriving in the big city was like a dream. It was bigger than Ed remembered it, and he headed straight for HQ. _Roy should be there, right? _His heart was screaming to see the Flame again. More than anything, Ed wanted to throw himself into Roy's strong arms, feeling the man's warmth against his face. Nothing could compare.

He reached HQ, and the large doors greeted him. He grinned and wiped a thin film of sweat off his forehead. Placing his hand on the handle, he pulled slightly, opening the door.

Memories flooded him, so much that he almost forgot where he was. Central HQ was as busy and noisy as ever. He strained to try and recognize someone, and the only person that he saw was…Sciezka! He ran to her, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" The girl turned around, and jumped a little when she saw the blonde. "Edward!" She jumped once, and Ed noticed just how big…her…boobs were. _Perv…_ He thought to himself. Just to make matters worse, she hugged him and squished herself against him. He forced himself to remain calm.

"Hey Sciezka." Ed smiled, and brushed his bangs out of his face. He was still sweaty from the walk.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked happily, clapping her hands together.

"I'm here to see Roy." The blush that creeped through Ed's cheeks was a hint as to why he was here. Sciezka frowned.

"Well, last time I heard, he's staying at home now…"

"Great, I'll see you--"

"Ed, wait!" Sciezka's frail arm held him completely still.

"What…?"

"Ed…It's not like I don't know why you want to go there…I just need to tell you…" She pulled him aside.

"Sciezka?" Ed turned and looked at his friend's face, a little frightened.

"After you left, four years ago…Roy was never the same. He was sullen, tired, depressed at best. It started affecting Riza, and there was a day when…when she asked him what was wrong. It must have been the fourth or fifth time that day--she really cared for him, you know."

"Cared?" Ed gulped.

"Just listen please. Roy got mad, and--he told her the truth. He told her that he loved you, with all his heart, and nothing could ever replace that. He said, he'd forever be unhappy unless you were there. I guess, what happened after that…"

"What h-happened?" Ed's voice was meek now, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Riza was…heartbroken. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she loved Roy, probably not as much as you do, but she cared for him deeply. She left…as soon as she told me."

"Left? What does that mean?" The blonde squeaked.

"She's gone, Ed. We don't know where she went. She's been missing since that day, and Roy's been alone ever since--" Before she could say any more, the boy had run out the door, tears filling his eyes.

_Roy…oh god Roy, I'm so sorry._ Hundreds of thoughts rushed through Edward Elric's mind. Overwhelming guilt hit him, realizing that it was his fault that Riza was gone…and he felt awful. _Roy must've been so lonely these past years…I'm sorry Roy…I really am…_

Almost magically, he arrived at the colonel's house. He wasn't sure what to do. Would Roy still be happy to see him? After four years of loneliness that was primarily Ed's fault? Ed didn't think so, but he had to take a chance.

"Here goes nothing." He gently knocked on the door, and held his breath. To his relief, nobody answered. No wait, that isn't right. He wanted someone to open the door. _Dammit_. He thought. _I'm going crazy. _Another knock. No answer. He gently turned the handle, and to his surprise, it was unlocked. _Something is definitely wrong…Roy never leaves his doors unlocked._ He opened it gently and inhaled deeply.

The familiar scent of Roy's house filled his nose, along with a few unfamiliar scents. Alcohol, most definitely, and something else. Something that smelled like cigarette smoke. _What's happened to Roy since I've been gone?_ The house wasn't as tidy as it normally was; Pictures hung crooked on the wall, and the floor looked like it hadn't been vacuumed in a while. Also, the whole house was very dark--every blind was pulled down or shut, blocking out light with the exception of the few beams that managed to get through the blind's cracks.

"Roy?" Ed called softly, his vice squeaking a little. He had to admit, he was a little nervous to see Roy again. But on the other hand, he needed to talk to him. He _needed _to see him again. Every muscle in his body ached for Roy, every single nerve tingling. He longed to see the man again, to be held by him, to kiss him…Although…Ed felt terribly guilty about the last part.

"Roy?" This time his voice was a little stronger, and a little louder. Still no answer. Ed walked slowly into the living room and kitchen, and saw nothing. Just the same couch, and a messy kitchen. Turning around, he stared at the floor. There were empty tissue boxes next to his feet, and when he looked up, he jumped back in shock. There was Roy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Melancholy

"You came back." Roy's arms instantly swept up Ed, and held him close. Never before had Ed's heart beat any faster. He managed to move his arms so that he could hug the older man, feeling his heart beat through his chest. "You came back, Edward…you came back…" Roy's voice shook, and Ed looked up at him.

The flame wasn't very different in appearance since the last time Ed had seen him. His hair was slightly messy; it matched the house, and his eyes had a tired look to them. Besides that though, it was still Roy. The Roy Ed remembered, and the Roy he loved. It wasn't until Ed realized that Roy was crying that he snapped out of his phase.

"Roy, I'm here…I'm back like I promised." Ed wrapped his arms around the man's neck, and looked him in the eyes. Strong arms laced themselves around the thin blonde, bringing Ed closer to him.

"I wasn't sure…whether you would ever come back…I thought…you'd be gone forever, like Riza…" Roy choked out a sob.

"Roy…" Ed was beginning to lose his composure. The tough guy act wouldn't work on a closet homosexual. It worked for Roy, the resident horn dog, but it wouldn't work for Ed.

"Edward…I missed you so much." Roy leaned down, and kissed Ed atop the head. Not necessarily what the boy wanted after four years, but it was something. Roy's tears had stopped, and that made Ed feel better.

"Roy, I'm not going to leave you…ever again." Ed gathered up all his courage, and his past memories of his one sole kiss, with whom happened to be the same person he was going to kiss right now. He suddenly remembered everything. The taste of the colonel's mouth, the feel of their warm skin together--everything. _Why the hell am I fantasizing when he's right here?_ Ed brought his mouth to the older man's and kissed him hard, maybe a little _too_ hard. It was all he could do though. Roy guided him the rest of the way, deeper into the kiss. It was the kiss both men had waited four long years for.

"Edward…" The second syllable of Ed's name sounded more like a moan than anything else. Roy gripped the boy tightly in his arms. "I…I missed you…" He pulled away from the boy and looked him deeply in the eyes. Ed looked back in shock, and saw tears again. Before the blonde could say anything to comfort the raven-haired man, Roy pulled Ed over to the couch, falling gracefully. Ed was now lying atop the colonel's heaving chest, both surprised and oddly comfortable. Roy's arms were again quick to wrap themselves around Ed, and fingers tenderly stroked Ed's golden locks, long fallen from his braid.

"Roy, what's happened?" Ed asked, staring blankly at the wall across from him.

"What?" Roy asked after a few seconds.

"To you? What's happened? You fell apart."

Another long pause. Then Mustang cleared his throat.

"When you left…I thought I could handle it. I had told you my feelings, and you returned them. I thought that would be enough for me. But that was hardly the case…" He sighed. "I don't know what happened to me, Ed, I just…completely lost it. You were gone, and I felt so empty. There was this void in my heart, and I just--" The colonel's words were cut off when Ed turned over and kissed him softly, gently running his tongue over the older man's bottom lip.

"It's okay, I'm here now."

That night, when the two were curled up together (fully clothed, mind you), Edward dreamed of that day…the day that changed everything.

"_Yes…thank you." A worried Edward Elric hung up the phone, hurrying to grab his coat and suitcase as he ran towards the door. A voice stopped him._

"_Ed!" He turned, and saw Roy running towards him. A heavy gloved hand rested atop the blonde's shoulder._

"_Is everything alright?" _

"No…Winry is really sick…I need to get back to Resembool as soon as possible. I'll have to stay for a while. I need to take care of Winry. She saved my life, after all. I want to help save hers."

"But Ed…" Roy felt a lump form deep within his throat, and he cleared it accordingly.

"_Roy, this might be the last time I see you for a while…or…forever. I returned my watch to the Fuhrer. This…This is probably goodbye." Ed didn't want to say goodbye, not now._

"_Good bye? Ed, you can't mean it." Roy looked as if he was going to fall apart._

"_What's the big deal anyway Roy?" Ed fought back tears. "The military will be fine without me, and you'll have more money in your pocket.'" Ed forced a smile, a smile they both knew was fake. _

"_Ed, please…I understand that you can't leave Winry, but--" _

"No, Goodbye Roy!" Ed turned, the tears finally falling. He started to run down the long hallways that used to confuse him when he first came to Central. He ran faster and faster…but he wasn't fast enough. Roy's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, so quickly that they both fell to the ground.

"_God Roy, can't you just--" There it was. Roy's mouth against his own, kissing the blonde's tears away. Roy's gloved hand gently touched Ed's pale cheek, releasing the boy's lips. Ed automatically slapped his hand to his mouth, staring at the colonel in horror._

"_Edward…if you're going to leave, promise you'll come back…" The man's shoulders shook pitifully, and Ed felt a strong tug at his heart. _

"_But Roy…I have no reason to come back here, you know that…" Ed started to stand up, but Roy pulled him down, embracing him tightly against his chest. _

"_Edward…I am your reason to come back…I'll be waiting in Central with open arms, okay?"_

"_But--" _

"I don't care how long it takes…you decide." Roy finally smiled, leaning in and touching his forehead to Ed's. "I'll be here…I promise. Now you go. You have a train to catch, remember?" He kissed Ed softly, surprising the boy.

"_I…" Ed smiled, staring adoringly at the man in front of him. "Thank you Roy."_

"Ed, you okay?" Roy nudged the boy, and he sleepily opened his eyes.

"Roy…" Ed wrapped his arms around the older man, feeling warmth in his embrace.

"Were you having a bad dream?" Roy brushed some stray hair from Ed's tired eyes.

"I just dreamt about the day…I left." Ed sniffed, and realized that his eyes were wet; He had been crying.

"Ed…don't worry, I'm right here."

"I know…I'm okay." Ed curved his back so that he was covered snugly by the older man's body. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, smelling clean linen and hints of Roy's cologne. It was a good smell--a smell that brought back good memories.

"Goodnight Roy." Ed slowly lulled back to sleep.

The rest of the night was peaceful, and the two slept wrapped in each other's arms, and when Ed awoke, he heard the Colonel's soft breathing in his ear. It tickled a bit, so Ed moved over. He turned and kissed Roy softly before untangling himself and standing up to stretch.

"Morning Beautiful." Ed turned to see Roy propped up on one arm. Ed's face turned crimson, and he chucked the nearest pillow at the man's face.

"Jeez, it was just a compliment." Roy laughed.

"Yeah well." Ed huffed, crossing his arms. "I am a guy, you know."

"True…but…" The blonde flinched when he heard the bed creak, then felt the Flame's arms around his waist. "You are definitely the women in this relationship." Roy sustained laughter as Ed's cheeks burned.

"Roy!" Ed squeaked. "That's not funny!" Ed pushed him down onto the bed, pinning his shoulders down. "I'll show you who's the woman." Ed growled, attaching his mouth to Roy's. He was still a clumsy kisser, but he tried. Roy answered by reaching up to wrap his arms around the blonde. Tongues mashed and fought with each other, and soon, Roy had Ed pinned to the bed.

"So who's the woman now?" Roy smirked.

Ed gulped. "That's not fair! You're bigger than I am!" He blushed and rolled out from underneath Roy's arms. "That's not fair." He repeated.

"I'm sorry." Roy smiled sheepishly as Ed stood and began to dress himself.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved." Ed said quickly.

"Um, okay." Roy grinned. It was nice to be happy for once.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello there!

I'm so excited to finally let people read my work!

I just signed up for after being an adamant reader for almost a year and a half.

I was so psyched so finally submit my story. I had it saved on my flash drive, I clicked on 'documents', and…  
It said I had to wait three days.

But guess what? Today marks the end of my waiting! Huzzah!

Please please please review! I'd really appreciate it!

(Even if it is to tell me that my story is terribly written…) Either way, if you review, I will most certainly reply and put it in my author notes, okay? Because I care…eh heh heh.

Until next time…

Hitomi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Switch

Chapter 3- Revival

"Ed, over these past years…I've been thinking…" The colonel set his scalding cup of coffee down. They were seated in a small restaurant not far from HQ, a usual stop for Maes and Roy.

"What is it?" Ed sipped his hot chocolate. He still didn't like coffee, despite his age.

"I'm finished with my military business now, and I've accumulated a lot of money over these past years; I was saving up for something…" Roy's voice grew quiet.

"…and?" Ed urged on.

"And, I was just thinking…maybe…you could live with me. We could move away from Central, somewhere in the country, somewhere close to Resembool, so you'd never have to be far from family--"

"Yes." Ed said abruptly.

"What?" Roy didn't take it in as quickly.

"I said yes. I want to live with you…" Ed found himself on the verge of tears. He looked deeply into the man's eyes before him. "You are my family, remember?" Ed realized that his statement was painfully selfish, but he recovered by leaning on his elbows to kiss the colonel across the table. They got some strange looks, but they didn't phase them.

"But you gotta promise one thing."

"What?" Roy looked at the boy strangely.

"That we live close to Winry and Pinako and Al. They're already aware that I might live with you, and they're okay with it. But I do want to visit them often. I mean, after Winry was sick…"

"What exactly was wrong with her?" Roy sat back in the booth and took another sip of his coffee, burning his tongue and cursing at the black liquid.

"Well, She was helping our childhood friend Nellie with the birth of a calf. Winry was up all night, and soon after she came home, she passed out." The blonde sighed.

"You mean she was tired, or…"

"No. She literally passed out. They called a doctor because her skin was burning up. She had a temperature of one-hundred and six that day, and that's when they called me. Turns out, she had gotten some parasite in her body at some time, and it's effect took it's toll on her. She was bed-ridden for three years. I had to stay home…to help her with everything. Just this year, she completely healed, and the doctor said it would be alright for her to get up. She needed to learn how to walk again.

"Winry was really there for me as much as I was for her. She knew what I was going through, and we'd talk about it as I laid by her side at night. It was her idea…and her great memory that made me come back. The first day she got out of bed for more than a minute, and walked a few steps around her room, she turned to me and said, 'Hey, Ed…you're already twenty…isn't it time to visit Roy? I'm sure he's thinking of you, and I know you never stopped thinking of him.' She was right…There hadn't been a day that I didn't think of coming back. I had waited so patiently, and having her there to support me was so important to me, that I need to stay by her side."

"Edward…" Roy smiled and reached over, taking the boy's hand in his own. "Then let's go to Resembool. I'm aware that only Winry knows our secret, but we can't keep it hidden forever, right? We'll find a house, or heck, we'll build one within walking distance of your home. We'll see Winry and Al and Old Lady Pinako every day." Roy laughed. "How does that sound?"

"I…" Ed answered by launching himself across the table to hug the man, tears running down his pale cheeks. "Thanks Roy…this means a lot."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's pack." Roy stood up, left a generous tip, and strolled out the door with Ed close at hand.

Back at Roy's house, Ed stood dumbfounded and watched as Roy tossed his possessions into a large suitcase.

"We're leaving right now?" Ed asked, slightly excited.

"I wasn't joking." Roy laughed.

"Roy…thanks." Ed smiled and walked over to the colonel, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "I…you know, I…" Ed sighed, unable to make the words come out of his mouth.

"I know, I know." Roy turned and hugged the alchemist tightly. "Let's go…we don't want to miss the train."

"Yeah." Ed looked up at the older man, a blush creeping over his cheeks. He got on his tip-toes and kissed Roy's mouth softly, smiling when Roy gasped. Roy stared at him for a long moment before kissing the boy back, equally as soft, nipping his neck before releasing his grasp. Their fingers twined together, and they walked out the door and to the train station together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Switch

"Man, I don't remember this train ride being so long…" Ed squirmed in his seat, glancing out the window every few seconds. Across from him, Roy sat comfortably, smiling whenever he looked up at the impatient blonde.

"Maybe that's because you slept through most of it last time." Roy laughed.

"That's true…I was so excited the night before and I couldn't sleep…I must've fallen asleep right as the train started moving. Ed smirked to himself. _I just took this same train to come see Roy…and now…_ He looked adoringly at the older man, who looked a little tired himself, _I'm coming back…with him in hand. _

The train's gentle vibrations got the best of the men, and they both slowly fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

Arriving in Resembool, the train's sharp whistle quickly awoke the two men. Roy groggily opened his eyes.

"I guess we're here." He said with a long yawn.

"Yup." Ed smiled wide. "We're here." He grabbed his suitcase enthusiastically, and began to walk down the aisles of the train quickly.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Edward!" A shriek came from the Rockbell's front porch as Ed and Roy approached the house. Winry was sitting out in a chair with Al and Pinako, drinking lemonade. She stood up quickly, and began to hobble over to the steps.

"Winry, watch out!" Pinako warned. It was too late, Winry began to fall, but Ed dropped his suitcase. Luckily, he was close enough to catch her.

"Winry…." Ed shook his head. "Be more careful." He hugged her tightly, pulling away for a moment to look in her eyes. She had visible tears forming in the sapphire-blue orbs. He wiped them away and smiled. "It's good to see you again…even if it's only been a week or so."

"No kidding." She looked behind Ed at Roy, smiling brightly. "Hello Roy." She grinned.

"Winry, good to see you." Roy walked up to the blonde girl and set his bags down, hugging her as well. "Ed told me what happened. How are you feeling?"

"It's been a long three years, but I'm feeling much better thanks to Ed." She giggled. "I can walk almost perfectly now."

"Yeah, except when you're running to Ed." A voice from behind signified Al was down with them.

"Alphonse." Roy smiled. "Good to see you too." Roy's voice shook a bit. Ed could tell he was nervous about the confession.

"Roy, I haven't seen you for so long. Keeping things up at HQ?" Al smiled.

"Actually, I haven't worked at HQ for about 4 years now…ever since Ed left…" Roy's voice trailed off. "But I do visit from time to time, and everyone is doing well."

As soon as Roy said that, Ed realized how he had completely forgotten about Riza. He needed to talk with Roy about her. He made a mental note.

"Oh…but that's good. Everyone is good. That's good." Al repeated himself, but sounded a bit disappointed. "Hey, why don't you guys come inside?" Al grinned.

"Okay, I'll get our stuff." Roy smiled.

"No no, I'll get it." The brown-haired boy quickly grabbed the suitcases and ran into the house.

"He's sure full of energy." Ed smiled, looking up at Roy. His smile quickly faded when he saw the look on Roy's face. It was a mixture of sadness and worry. "Hey." Ed stepped in front of Roy, taking his hands. "Everything's going to be all right, okay?"

"Ah-" Roy smiled. "Okay." A quick kiss on the cheek followed, and then they walked to the house together.

"Edward, you're back already?" Pinako lit her pipe and smiled at the two men, fully aware of their relationship. Winry tells her everything, after all.

"Yeah. As soon as I saw Roy, I needed to come back and see you guys too. We're thinking about living around here." Ed smiled nervously.

"You and Roy?" Al chirped, looking confused.

"Yeah. I've saved up a lot of money over the years, so that when Ed came back, we could build a house." Roy grinned sheepishly.

"You guys are going to live together, you mean, like, _together_ together?" Al's face twisted.

"Yes. Together Al. Roy and I are together. We have been for the past four years now." Ed blushed and scratched his head. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I just didn't know when the right time would be." He dared to look at his younger brother. Al was smiling a little.

"I knew it." Al suddenly blurted out. "That makes so much sense!" Al started to laugh. "I knew you loved the colonel, I knew it." Al smiled brightly at Ed, who sighed a heavy sigh of relief. Even for being nineteen, Al still had his childish moments.

"Jeez Al." Roy smiled. "You have good intuition."

"Hey, I bet you guys are hungry after your trip. Grandma, would you like me to help you start dinner?" Winry asked.

"Yes. Let's go to the store first though, I want to pick up some things. We should have a feast in honor." Pinako smiled.

"I'll go to." Al ran to Winry's side. The two seemed to have grown closer over the years. After all, they were only a year apart. Ed could tell by the blush on Winry's cheeks that her feelings towards Al weren't just friendly. He grinned.

"Okay, then we'll just get settled, and I'll show Roy around the house." Ed took the man's hand in his and walked up the steps slowly. Sure that the other three were gone, he pulled Roy into the house hastily.

"Ed, is everything okay?" Roy laughed.

"Yes, everything's fine." Ed's voice had a hint of embarrassment in it.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I…Roy, there's something that's been bugging me…it's about Riza. You know about her, don't you?" Ed looked up at the colonel, his eyes fixed on the other's.

"Well, of course I do…I couldn't forget, you know that."

"But, you know why she's gone, don't you?" Ed turned to face the man, a grim look on his face. "It was because she loved you…and after you snapped at her--"

"I didn't snap at her!" Roy shouted, cutting off the blonde. "She just left…I had nothing to do with it." Roy looked down at the ground.

"But you did! You told her you loved me, when all she was doing was caring about you, and now she's gone! Doesn't that phase you the least bit?!" Ed felt tears forming in his eyes. Riza, after all, had been so much support for the boy during hard times.

"Edward, of course if did! What was I supposed to say? I couldn't return the feelings!" Roy sat down at the kitchen table, sighing heavily. "If I could've stopped her, I would have…I just didn't know what to do."

"Dammit Roy!" Ed slammed his hands down on the table. "You didn't have to be such a jerk! She loved you, maybe even more than I did at the time, and she was there, pushing you up, making sure that you reached your goal. You threw her away, and your goal, for me?" Ed's voice shook. "It's disgusting…throwing away what you've worked for your entire life…for one person. It's selfish and I just--I can't deal with the fact that someone's suffering because of me!" Ed turned away from Roy, feeling a bit ashamed that he was throwing all this on him at once.

"Edward…hear me out." Roy sighed again and stood up. He walked over to the boy and wrapped his arms around him from the back. "I love you, and that's what I told Riza. She understood, but the timing was terrible. I wasn't feeling well at all, and I'm not going to try and defend myself. I was a total asshole to her, I understand that. I wish I could say I'm sorry…if I ever saw her again, I'd take her in my arms and apologize over and over. I miss her as much as I missed you, but don't you dare ever say I didn't care about her. I cared about Riza so much. You're right, she was helping me achieve my goal, but she was more of a sister to me than anything else. I did love her, but not in the same way that she loved me. I'm sorry if it's hurt you, Edward…but…I promise, if I ever see her again--"

"Okay Roy…" Ed turned around and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry for yelling." Ed let go of Roy and then glanced at the suitcases. "Let's unpack, okay?"

"Okay."

Later that night, after a long dinner and a lot of conversation, everyone was getting ready for bed when the phone rang. Pinako answered it, as usual.

"Hello?" The old lady asked.

"Hello, is Edward Elric there, and if he is, may I please speak to him?" The voice asked.

"Why yes, hold on a moment." Pinako covered up the phone with her hand. "Ed? Phone!"

The blonde came down the hall and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ed? It's me, Riza."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. My love for my two reviews! xD how lame

Review time!

This is my first story that I've ever let anyone else read, and being so, I was really excited to get reviews. Here are my first two reviews!

Me and My God Complex: It was really good!

And the panda responds with: Why thank you! I already had chapters three and four written, which I quickly uploaded.

Next review:

Edward Elric (or Sondra Elric): Hey this was a nice story I hope you write more.

Panda: Thanks much! I am writing more! Huzzah!

That's all for now, but even two reviews make me ecstatic!

I appreciate them so much!!!

o Hitomi


	4. Untitled chapter eh heh heh

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing these. I'd make them into actual manga and/or anime episodes. Plus, I heard somewhere that Hiromu Arakawa doesn't like Roy/Ed. Ta da. And btw, even if I said I owned them, if you were to sue me, it would be unsuccessful. Being 15, I don't have much money…sorry…

Contents: Yaoi smut and chocolate. (Yeah. I wish.) Same as last time! I'll warn you when there's a lemon, okay?

Oh yes, thank you to **_Me and my God complex _**and **_Edward Elric _**for the reviews for chapter one and two. My first reviews…(sniffle) What a touching moment. And yet again, **_Me and My God Complex _**for reviewing my other story first also! What a cool kid…

Anyway, here's the next two chapters!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"R-Riza?" Ed's hand shook in a mix of excitement and terror.

"Roy is there with you, isn't he?" Riza was quiet, sounding as if she was carefully choosing the words she spoke.

"Well, yeah, but--" Ed gasped, "How did you know? Riza, what's going on!"

"Ed, I promise, I'll explain everything to you, but we can't discuss it here. Can I meet you tomorrow? At the station?"

"The station in Resembool?" Ed asked.

"Yes…tomorrow morning at eleven."

"Oh, all right." Ed sighed.

"Goodbye Ed." Riza hung up the phone.

"Well that had to have been the weirdest--"

"Ed?" Roy's voice called. Ed flinched.

"Yes?" He answered, cautiously walking to their bedroom.

"Are you coming to bed? It's late."

"Yeah, I'm right here." Ed smiled and leaned on the door frame. Roy walked up to him, lacing his arms around the younger man's back.

"Who was that?" Roy leaned down and nuzzled his nose against Ed's shoulder.

"Ah, it was just Sciezka." Ed blushed as he felt Roy's tongue on his neck. He pushed him back slightly. "We're in someone else's home, you know." He laughed softly, a forced laugh.

"I know, I know." Roy smiled and untangled his arms. He walked back to the bed and stretched out on it as Ed shut the door and began to change.

"I'm going out tomorrow morning, and um, I was just thinking, maybe you could have some time to talk to Al and Winry. You know, catch up some more?" Ed smiled nervously.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Roy chuckled.

"No, but I just thought--I mean, Al said he wanted to talk to you some more." Ed gulped.

"All right." Roy motioned for Ed to lay down, and he did. Roy gently wrapped his arms around the blonde and closed his eyes, breathing into his ear.

"Good night Roy." Ed turned his head and softly kissed him.

"Good night." Roy returned the gesture and they both fell asleep, cradled in each other's arms.

Morning came, and Ed awoke to something tickling his ear. Of course, it was Roy's mouth. He squirmed and twisted away from him, smiling when Roy pulled him back and embraced him.

"Good Morning." Roy squeezed him gently.

"Morning. Man, I'm groggy." Ed shut his eyes again. He wasn't ready to get up. He wasn't ready to see Riza. He wasn't ready for anything.

"Yeah? Me too…I know I slept for a long time, but I'm still tired." Roy yawned.

"Huh?" Ed looked out the window and noticed that the sun was up, pretty high in the sky. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Uh…" Roy picked up his watch from the desk and squinted at it. "It's 10:45."

"Shit!" Ed sprang out of bed. "I have to be at my errand at eleven." Ed ran around the room frantically, dressing himself and brushing out his hair quickly. He didn't have enough time to braid it, so he just pulled it back into a ponytail. "See you later Roy." Before the colonel could ask what was going on, Ed kissed him on the forehead and ran out the door.

Just making it in time, Ed arrived at the train station. He looked around, not noticing Riza. He hadn't exactly seen her in anything but her military uniform, and wasn't sure what she looked like in regular clothes. When someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around.

"Riza?" He asked before looking. When he saw her, his heart stopped dead in his chest. "Riza!" She was more beautiful than he had remembered. Her hair was down, and it was long. Past her shoulders, and it was still golden yellow. She had a red sundress on, a pinkish jacket over it, and actually had some makeup on. Ed gaped.

"Ed…it's so good to see you." Before Ed could say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was actually a little taller than her, so it worked nicely. He patted her on the back softly. He was surprised. This wasn't the greeting he expected.

"Riza, what's going on?" Ed looked into her eyes, confusion sweeping over him.

"Come with me. I'll explain everything." She took his arm, pulling him in the direction of the café that was near the station.

In the café, they both ordered drinks. Riza giggled when Ed ordered a hot chocolate. She was so different from before, Ed wasn't sure what had gone on. Riza sipped her coffee and cleared her throat.

"I loved Roy." She said blatantly.

"I--I know." Ed gulped.

"And he didn't love me back." She took another sip.

"I know." Ed stared at her.

"So I left."

"I _know_." Ed began to get annoyed.

"And these were the hardest four years of my life. The reason I joined the military was to protect Roy--to stand beside him and help him get to the top."

"I know." Riza shot Ed a glance.

"And, when he told me about your relationship to him--" She took a long drink from her cup. "I was broken. I didn't know what to do. Nothing seemed right anymore. I had stayed by his side for so long, and yet he was in love with you. I had to accept that, but--" She closed her eyes and withdrew a shaky breath. "I didn't. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with." She sighed. "I'm not mad at you, Edward. I just…I just needed to talk about it, and I know it couldn't be talked about with Roy. I want to see him though."

"I understand…Riza, I'm so--"

"Don't apologize, please. This isn't your fault, this isn't anyone's fault."

"But then, why did you leave?"

"I needed to be apart from him. Coming to work after that was hell to me. I felt like my heart was being torn apart each second I was with him. I was in love, and that's how it feels when you're hurt."

"But Riza, Roy cares for you so much. Just last night, I talked to him about it. He said that if he ever saw you again, he'd sweep you up in his arms and tell you just how sorry he was. I know it sounds mushy, but it's true." Ed smiled when he saw her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. "Roy cares about you, but in a way that someone would care about a best friend, or a sibling." Ed smiled, but it faded as he watched Riza frown.

"That's just what I was afraid of…" Riza swallowed hard. "There was something else I didn't tell him…something that I had been meaning to--" She stopped. "But there's no need for discussion of it now, I suppose."

"Riza, please. When else will you tell him, or me for that matter."

"Well, I just don't want to hurt you…" Riza's voice shook, and it made Ed uncomfortably nervous.

"Riza…you can tell me anything." Ed took her hands in his, and felt that they were ice cold. He rubbed them softly to warm them up.

"There was a night…not long after you left. Roy was depressed, as he was, and…and we decided to go out drinking. That always seemed to make him feel better then. Well, we both got pretty drunk--" Riza shook and pulled her hands away, covering her eyes. Her tears fell onto the worn wooden table. "And…we…" She sobbed. "I got pregnant, Ed." She choked out another sob, and looked up at Ed. His gaze was fixated on the center of the table, and he didn't blink.

"I didn't know how I'd tell him, so…"

"So you left." Ed said quietly. "What happened to the baby?"

"I had to--I had to get rid--I don't have the baby anymore Ed. I thought--I thought that maybe, this would bring he and I closer together, but--but I was wrong, and--It was the baby I'd been wanting ever since I met him." She began to sob uncontrollably, so Ed left the tip and walked her out of the café.

When he found somewhere quiet, they sat down and Ed wrapped his arms around Riza.

"I'm so sorry Ed…I'm sorry." Riza gripped his jacket tightly, wrinkling it's front.

"Riza…did you go through this all alone?" Ed began to shake. He could feel the tears coming, but he didn't want them.

"Yes, there wasn't anyone to turn to, but I'm okay now…" She let go of his jacket and looked up into his amber eyes that were filling to the brim with tears.

"You had his baby…Roy's baby…his child. Something…Something I could never give him…" Ed turned his face away, not wanting Riza to see him cry. "I'm sorry Riza, but I have to go!" Ed stood up, then ran towards the house, not knowing what else to do. This was horrible. This was the worst possible thing to happen in a long time.

He burst through the front door, running straight to his room, ignoring the concerned calls of his family. He slammed the door and fell to the bed, sobbing into his pillow. _Why the hell did she come here to tell me that? Why the hell did she have to ruin…all…this…I finally had something--someone--that was mine, and now, now that's gone! _Ed choked out his tears. His eyes were burning, his throat hurt, and Roy--Roy was knocking at the door.

"Ed, what's wrong, can I come in?" When Roy spoke, it burned his ears. He started to cry again, clutching his stomach that was in massive amounts of pain. Suddenly, everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whelp, that's the end of chapter 5!

(And for some reason my mouse isn't working…)

So…yeah…tell me what you thought. I wanted to show Roy's dark past. Mwah ha ha. Because he couldn't go from being all depressed to being peachy-keen in one night. Roy must have had some bad nights, right? If he was so 'depressed' then _something_ must've happened. Writing this chapter was really hard. Really, really, hard. Not because of the contents, because I had writer's block most of the time, so--no wait, I knew what I was going to write but I didn't know how to put it into words. That's called something different, isn't it? Well anyway, if that's obvious, go ahead and point it out. I apologize for the short and crappy chapter. It was only like, two pages, so…yeah. Pretty short. Sorry. I'll probably get to update more often, and reply to your reviews and such because I'll have a full week of school this week, meaning more internet access than at home. We had parent/teacher conferences this past week, so I was home for most the week. It was kinda lame. But it's Sunday, so it's back to school for me tomorrow! Hurrah! (Tho when I post this, it'll likely be Monday already). Boy, I'm rambling on a lot today, aren't I? Thanks for reading, I luff you all!

Hitomi, the Fullmetal Panda (copyrighted and such)


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own lots of FMA merchandise, but I will never be fortunate enough to own the series. Oh well, I get to write these things, don't I? (grin)

Hey guys!

It feels good to be back!

Sorry about the long wait. These past few weeks have been stressful. Not necessarily in a bad way though. I recently acquired a boyfriend (Yes! Personal victory no. 1!) and helped out with the school play as house manager (meaning I did programs and ticket sales). Any of you read Shojo Beat magazine? If so, you are probably familiar with the manga _Backstage Prince_. My happy little romance is a lot like that (smile). I'm sorry that I'm going on about stupid things. I've just been so busy with the play and homework, studying for finals and such. I'm beat. (falls over). Sorry for the wait…again…I'm really the worst procrastinator in the world. I swear. So here's the next chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint!

Warning: Uh…um…well…I don't know. Sorry! -;;

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward? Ed, wake up, please!" Strained cries could be heard with what consciousness that was left in the blonde. He struggled to open his eyes, and when he did so, they began to burn, so he shut them promptly.

"Ed, how are you feeling? You have a high fever." That voice and that touch felt familiar. It was Roy. The heat of mouth-on-mouth was enough to make him realize that. It also made his body turn away from the older man's.

"Ed, if this is about Riza…" Roy cleared his throat. "You don't have to look at me, but I want you to know that I talked with her. Everything's been settled. Everything's okay now." His large warm hands turned the boy back over and brushed flaxen bangs out of Ed's eyes.

"I know you're upset with me…You always make yourself sick when you get angry, it's really not healthy for you." Roy chuckled softly.

"Roy?" A tiny squeak came from the lump underneath the covers. "What did you say to Riza?"

"Well, I could tell you…or you could ask her yourself. She's here now, in the other room."

"What?" Ed pulled the blanket over his head. _That's nice and embarrassing…_ Ed thought to himself.

"I could tell her to come in here later."

"No, just…don't. I don't want to see her right now. I don't know what to do." Ed sighed underneath his blanket cave.

"The infamous Edward Elric doesn't know what to do?" Roy nudged him gently.

"It's not fair to make fun of me when I feel like this." Ed groaned, rolling over onto his stomach.

"I'm sorry Ed…I don't know what to do either." There was a long pause, and Ed pulled the blanket off of his face and looked at the former colonel with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't?" He sat up slowly, avoiding getting dizzy.

"No, to be honest…I feel absolutely terrible for what happened. But talking with Riza really helped. I'm glad we could see each other again, thanks to you." Roy smiled and placed his hand on Ed's warm cheek. "I love you, Edward Elric."

Ed couldn't help but grin, and he leaned into the man's palm. "I hope you feel terrible. Neither of us could ever experience the pain she went through, but I'm glad you apologized."

"Actually, I think we could. We all experience a lot of pain throughout our lives. For me, it was the death of Maes, and when you left. For Riza, it was the baby, and for you, well…we both know what you went through."

"I guess you're right." Ed sighed and closed his eyes, feeling Roy's hand leave his cheek. "Thanks Roy."

"You always say that." Roy's voice cut through the silence. "You always thank me after I tell you something you should already know." He chuckled softly.

"I guess it's because I can't figure it out on my own. I overreact about stuff, you know." Ed let a glare escape his eyes.

"Oh, really? I didn't know." Roy said sarcastically, ruffling the boy's blonde hair.

"Ah, give it a rest." Ed pushed Roy's hand away and closed his eyes, sinking back into the bed. His fever was subsiding, and he felt a lot better. He really needed to calm down sometimes.

"I'm going to go back downstairs. Do you want anything? I could bring you something to eat." Roy stood up and stretched.

"I'm fine for now."

"For now?" Roy paused his stretches and looked back at the blonde. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'm going to sleep some more until my fever's gone, okay?" Ed snuggled into the sheets.

"Alright. I'll check on you in a bit." Roy leaned down and kissed Ed atop the head, then left, shutting the door behind him. Ed's eyelids felt heavy, and soon he was sound asleep, dreaming his fever away.

Meanwhile, in the lower half of the Rockbell house, Winry was busy doing inventory on her supplies. Al sat and watched eagerly, his eyes never leaving the girl.

"Hey Al, could you help me with this? I don't know if I can lift it on my own." Winry's soft voice got Al's attention, and he stood up quickly to assist her.

"Sure, where does it go?" Al stood next to her. Being a whole head taller than her, putting things on high surfaces was his usual job.

"Up there." She pointed at a shelf on the opposite side of the room. Al picked up the box of parts with ease and slid it up on the shelf, just in time to catch a box Winry almost dropped.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his arms around her, holding the box.

"Y-Yes, I'm just a little clumsy today I guess." Her cheeks were flushed and Al grinned. He found it amusing when Winry was like this, and couldn't help but fall for her even more.

"It's okay. We all have our days." He set the box on the shelf and looked at Winry. There was a thin film of sweat on her forehead, and a few grease smudges on her cheeks. They suited her just fine.

"Hey Al, do you wanna go to town for lunch or something? We could walk there now and make it back in time for dinner."

"Sure. Sounds great." Al grinned and gave a thumbs up to Winry. "I'll just put the rest of these boxes back, and you can go clean up."

"Alright, I'll be ready in fifteen minutes." She giggled and ran up the stairs.

Al finished putting the boxes away and sat down at the table, resting his arms. He couldn't rest too long though, because Riza came in and sat down next to him.

"Oh hey Riza. I didn't know you were still here." Al smiled. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh no thank you, I'm fine. I'll be leaving soon anyway. I just wanted to ask you something." She folded her hands in her lap.

"Sure, anything."

"When you found out about Roy and Ed, was it…was it a surprise to you?" She bit her bottom lip and looked at her hands.

"I guess so, but it wasn't at the same time. I knew Ed cared about Roy, and vice-versa, I just didn't know it was to that level. I guess it makes sense though, they're both so bossy and full of themselves, it's a perfect match, wouldn't ya think?" Al grinned.

"I suppose so." Riza forced a smile.

"Did it surprise you?" Al asked.

"Yes, quite a bit. I had always been so close to the colonel, but not in the same way Edward was. I was always by his side, ready to assist him in any way he needed, but Ed--" She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Ed was close to him in a way I could never be. They both need each other so much. And the truth is, Roy and I never needed each other. It was just convenient." She paused and looked up at Al, then nervously looked back down. "I'm sorry I'm spilling all this on you, I really--"

"No, it's okay." Al placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled his same, happy smile. "You're a sweet person, Riza. I'm sure the colonel needed you. You just didn't know it. We all feel a little useless at times." Al opened his mouth to speak, but Winry's voice stopped him.

"Al, I'm ready!" She called down as she came down the stairs. She was cleaned up nicely, and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle. "Oh, hi Riza." She slowed her pace as she came into the kitchen. "Would you like to go to lunch with us?" Winry smiled sweetly.

"No, that's alright. I need to be getting back to Central. I'll walk as far as the train station though, if it's on your way." She stood up and brushed her dress off. "I'm just going to say goodbye for the colonel. Don't wait up for me if I take to long though, okay?"

"Don't worry, we'll be here." Winry took Al by the hand and led him outside.

"Roy?" Riza walked into the living room and placed her hand on the man's shoulder. He was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. "I'm going back to Central now. I just wanted to thank you for everything. It was really nice to talk to you again."

"Riza." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug. "I was so happy to see you again…and Riza. I did need you. More than you would know. One of the reasons I left was so that I wouldn't have to depend on you anymore. I thought it was a nuisance. But I know now that it wasn't, and that I shouldn't have taken advantage of what I had."

"R-Roy…" Riza said quietly. "I'll visit again soon, just keep in touch. I'll call you when I get back, okay?" She parted from his hug and looked him in the eyes.

"Alright. I'll be waiting by the phone then." Roy smiled and walked her to the door. "Have a safe trip home, Riza." He kissed her on the cheek and let her walk away with Winry and Al. "Come back soon…" He whispered to himself, shutting the door.

"It's finally quiet in this big old house…" He said aloud once again, making his way upstairs. When he went into Ed's room, and found the boy asleep, he laid down next to him, snuggling against him.

"I'm sorry Edward."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's that!

Ugh…I try to draw _anything_ from FMA, and fail miserably.

You know what would be wonderful?

Fan art! Cheers with pom-poms

But that's just a suggestion…

I draw more like Yuu Watase…in that kind of manga style. Feh…I suppose you have to start somewhere.

Jeez, that was random again.

Oh well, review and I'll update! (hopefully faster than this last time…sorry it took so long! Please don't eat me!)


	6. Chapter 7

"Roy, wake up." Ed nudged the man softly, waking him from his sleep.

"What is it?" Roy blinked a few times and looked at the boy, who was staring out the window. It was still dark and the moon was reflecting in his amber eyes, and he turned to look.

Ed was sitting so that he was facing the window beside their bed. His eyes were shining brightly and he was pointing out the window with glee. "Look Roy…shooting stars." Ed smiled, "I woke up, and then, all of a sudden--"

"They're beautiful." He sleepily shut his eyes, until an idea popped into his head. Roy's eyes lit up. "You wanna go outside?"

"Um…" Ed looked around the room as if he was trying to see if anyone was listening. "Yeah…yeah I do." He jumped out of bed and pulled some pants and a shirt on hastily, telling Roy to do the same. He ran to the linen closet and grabbed a big blanket, the one they often used for picnics.

"C'mon. Let's go outside before the stars stop." Roy whispered to Ed, taking his hand and guiding him through the house.

They made their way outside, and found a good spot in the grass to sit together, and they spread out the blanket. It wasn't as cold as they thought it would be, and Edward was pleasantly surprised.

The younger man stretched out across the blanket, laying right next to Roy. "You can't see things like this out in the city." Ed said quietly as he gazed up at the stars.

"That's true." Roy looked over at him and smiled at his enthusiasm. "There's a lot of beautiful things out here, and soon, we'll be able to live out here and watch the stars every night if we want to." Roy scooted over to Ed a little.

"But can we really live together?" Ed asked, looking up into the colonel's eyes.

The mere sight of every star in the sky reflected into the amber orbs that were staring at him made Roy's heart swell. He couldn't resist leaning down and kissing the blonde softly.

"Of course." He answered.

"But I can't cook." Ed smirked.

"I can teach you." Roy laughed and wrapped his arm around the blonde happily.

"Roy, can I ask you something?" Ed asked quietly, looking up at him meekly.

"Anything." Roy looked down at him seriously, smiling a little.

"Are we, I mean, are we going to--" Ed sighed, taking a deep breath. "Are we going to spend the rest of our lives with each other?" Ed dared to look at the man next to him, and when he did, he was surprised to see tears at the corners of his eyes.

"I hope so. Will you?" Roy asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Will I what?" Ed asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Roy looked at the boy and leaned down to kiss him again. This time, Roy pulled away and saw tears in the blonde's eyes.

"Of course I will Roy, of course." Ed threw his arms around the older man's neck and knocked him over with his embrace. Realizing that he was on top of the man made his heart speed up and the crotch of his pants tighten. He leaned down, breathing on the colonel's mouth. Their lips met again, and Roy's grip on the boy tightened. They kissed over and over, until Edward pulled away and smiled sheepishly.

"Does that mean you're asking me to marry you?" Ed grinned widely, laying down atop the man and snuggling against his shoulder.

"I guess so. Yes. Yes it does." Roy surprised the boy by rolling over, making Ed on the bottom. "Will you marry me, Edward Elric?" Roy asked, threading his fingers through Ed's long golden locks.

"Yes, Roy. Yes I will." Ed's fingers playfully grabbed Roy's hair and pulled him into another kiss. This kiss though, for some reason, was so different from any other they had ever had; more meaningful. Ed's heartbeat sped up, and Roy must've noticed, because he delved down to kiss the boy's neck and face, spurring moans and gasps. When Roy pulled away, Ed made a small sound of disappointment.

"Ed, I want to tell you something." Roy smiled, a blush creeping through his cheeks.

"What is it?" Ed asked, almost feeling the colonel's embarrassment.

Roy sat up and took Ed's hand in his own. He looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Edward with a seriousness in his eyes that almost matched the day he first kissed him. The colonel scooted a little closer to the blonde and cupped his chin in his palm. "I love you Edward. I've loved you for such a long time…I love you." When he noticed that his words made the boy's eyes fill with tears, he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry for making you cry all the time too." He forced out a nervous laugh.

"No, it's okay." Ed smiled and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "I cry mostly because I'm happy. And Roy?" Ed took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"I love you too." He said, surprised at how easy they came out now. Before he could barely say it, and now, it rolled off his tongue. They were words he had never said before, and they scared and made him feel completely comfortable at the same time.

"Oh Edward." Roy kissed him over and over, repeating his last sentence in-between kisses.

The next two hours were something of a blissful, strange blur. Something painful, something sweet, and mixed together, they formed something beautiful and wonderful and terrifying. Roy was Ed's ; Ed was Roy's. They belonged to each other now, and nothing would change that.

Too tired to go back in the house, they wrapped up in the slightly soiled blanket and curled up against each other, falling asleep to the sound of each other's breathing. If there was ever a moment in time that Edward Elric was sincerely content with everything around him, it would've been that night. The physical pain was engulfed in ecstasies derived from his love for the colonel, and everything seemed to settle in place, like the snow in a snow globe after it's been shook. Everything fell gently into it's place and the two lovers slept peacefully into the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this was short, and I'm apologizing for that. But look what happened! Ed said he loved the colonel!;-; It's touching, really. And they did it. Bam. Just like that. That was probably the most nondescript lemon I've ever written, and I've written a lot. There will be another one, I promise. (As if you guys are looking forward to it. XD) So please enjoy my clean stories as long as possible…Because my writing is usually very…um…questionable.

Anywho, see you guys next chapter! Stay safe and be happy!

Hannah

coughFan-artcough


End file.
